Last Dance
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan has no idea about Ste's new lifestyle and now he is getting further and further into trouble, who can save him? Stendan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Dance :)**_

Brendan Brady had lost everything that day, everything that mattered to him. He had lost the love of his life in one moment of madness and now nothing would ever be the same again. His life was over the minute he confessed to his sins and now he was living with the consequences of them. He didn't care what happened to him now; he could even smile in the face of death because that would be better than living a life without the one who had always been there for him. Steven Hay had gotten under his skin pretty much from the start and although their journey together was a rough one at times Brendan couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. He had been more than he thought he could be with Steven, who had shown him how to love, that the world could be good again and for Brendan living without that love was slowly driving him insane. Every day spent without him was a day that was wasted and Brendan didn't want to waste any more days. Nothing would keep him from Steven anymore and who ever got in his way would be a dead man.

It took a while to plan his escape, but every little thing he did helped him with his victory. He had been a model prisoner for the last few months, even the guards were on friendly terms with him, but that just made it easier to break free as one of the guards agreed to help him. Turns out Derek had a lot in common with him, similar pasts with heart breaking stories of abuse and terror. Derek who had worked as a prison guard for Twenty years sympathized as Brendan shared his deepest darkest secrets with him. Brendan agreed that if they got caught, he would take the blame and if they didn't he would make sure Derek was looked after financially. He swore he would never forget the kindness he had shown him and Brendan was a man of his word. Derek had given Brendan a few instructions…pointers which included a uniform, at least then the other inmates would think he was a guard. He also had to shave off his full grown beard to look more the part, having no facial hair took years off Brendan, he was nearly unrecognizable. Once out of the cell Brendan was on his own, but he had everything he needed, keys, a plan of the prison and the beating of his heart.

It didn't take him long to exit the building he now called home, none of the other guards even battered an eyelid, it was almost too easy. But Brendan was determined, driven by love and the need to take that love in his arms and never let it go. He didn't have much time though, they would soon realise that he was gone and soon enough everywhere would be swarming with the boys in blue and the first place they would look would be the village that held his life…his Steven. After hitching a ride, Brendan was so close to the village that he could almost smell Steven. He could almost smell his cheap tacky shower gel and the thought of seeing him again made every part of him throb with excitement. He hid his face as best as he could and made his way to the familiar flat where he spent some of his happiest times with a man he loved more than anything. As he got nearer the beaten up council flat he watched Sinead come out pushing her baby, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in the place he not long ago called home.

He waited until she was out of sight, he didn't want anything to get in the way of another moment with his boy. His heart was pounding, beating loudly in his chest and almost making him uneasy on his feet. He took a deep breath, but before he could take another step he notices a man approaching the door and knocking on it noisily. The strange man looks a bit of a loose cannon, the type of person who crossed with his world not Stevens and the need to know what this man wanted with his Steven was enough to make him move forward and try peeking through the window. To his disappointment he couldn't make out much only the back of the skin head no mark who was totally blocking out any glimpse of the boy he was so desperate to see. Voices were raised and words got heated, the window being slightly open meant that he could hear a little and he didn't like the manor in which this thug was talking to Steven, but he couldn't help him…not yet anyway.

Brendan waited for the lowlife to leave before he took the spare key from underneath the mat and let himself in. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for, he was going to get to see his soul mate again and his whole body began to shake. He quietly made his way into the living room, he could hear Steven in the kitchen pottering around, probably cooking or something and as he popped his head around to see him, he came face to face with his boy holding a bag full of drugs. Steven dropped the bag of pills all over the kitchen floor and his legs gave way underneath him. Shock can do funny things to you. Brendan rushed to his side and took him in his arms, kissing the top of his head and taking him all in. Steven reluctantly pushed him away.

"Steven what the hell are ye doing?"

"_Brendan…is…that really you?"_

"Of course it's really me, although this wasn't how I imagined our reunion to be."

"_How are you even here?"_

"I got out. I come back for ye."

"_How did you get out? What did you do?"_

"I escaped…friends on the inside. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"_Happy…you left me. You ignored me. You made me turn into something that I didn't want to be again. You ruined my life."_

"I'm sorry Steven, but I couldn't let Chez…"

"_No you couldn't let Cheryl take responsibility for her actions, that's just unheard of. You always put everyone before me. We had a future. We had so much to look forward to and you just shut down on me."_

"Please Steven I don't know how much time I've got."

"_I don't care. Go back to the hole you crawled out from. I don't need you anymore."_

"You don't mean that, I know ye Steven."

"_No you don't know me, you used to know me, but I've changed now."_

"Ye are still my Steven."

"_Really did the Steven you know sell drugs? Did he get involved with the wrong people? Did he do anything dodgy that he possibly could just to get a rush, just to feel alive? The Steven you loved is dead. He died the day you threw him away."_

"But I came back for ye. I want us to be together."

"_Oh and how are we going to do that? You're a convicted criminal on the run, what have we really got?"_

"We could at least try. Don't ye want to try Steven?"

"_No. You had your chance. You don't even look like Brendan. Where's your tash?"_

"I had a beard…I had to shave it all off. I'm sorry Steven, for everything. I only wanted to protect ye."

"_You've done a great job of that haven't you? I'm in the shit, I'm out of my depth in it and where were you?"_

"I'm here now."

"_You're too late."_

"Ye said you'd love me forever."

"_You said you'd give me a future I deserve. Do I deserve this do I? Selling drugs to get a bit of cash? What's next for me hey? Fucking men for money? Armed robbery? Death?"_

"I never meant to hurt ye."

"_Well you did and I think you should go. Trevor will be back soon."_

"Who's Trevor?"

"_Trouble with a capital T."_

"Tell me now Steven!"

"_He's my supplier, he kind of owns me now. I do what I'm told; I don't wanna get another beating."_

"He hits ye?"

"_Everybody hits me…you know that."_

"I'll kill him."

"_Why Brendan? It's no different from what you have done."_

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed ye away."

"_But you did and now I have to live my life without you."_

"Please Steven. I need ye. Nothing makes sense without ye."

Brendan could see that Steven felt something; he could see it in his eyes. He knew it wasn't over and now he just had to convince him. He moved quickly towards Steven and before he could say anything Brendan had joined their lips together. Steven couldn't resist anymore and he melted into Brendan's mouth, tongues swirling around, making love, coming home. Their kiss was everything Brendan would knew it would be and Steven's harsh words had now turned into declarations of love with tears and hugs and smiles.

"_Don't leave me again Brendan."_

"I will try not to, but we have to be quick. Are ye sure about this?"

"_Where else would I want to be?"_

Ste packed a bag, took all the money he owned and kissed the man waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"_Ready."_

They made their way to the door only to come face to face with Trevor and a few of his boys.

"Going somewhere Stevie boy?"

_**To be continued? **_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

_**xx xx xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Dance**_

_**Chapter Two :)**_

Ste was frozen in fear, frozen because he knew what the scum stood in front of him were capable of. He'd been beaten up by Trevor before and it nearly killed him, he didn't wanna take that kind of beating again, not with Brendan stood next to him. He already felt ashamed of himself for getting involved in this lifestyle and he wanted to be free of it for good. Brendan on the other hand was not scared or intimated by Trevor and his gang and he wanted to teach them a lesson. He wanted to show them what happened to anyone that messed with his boy.

"Who's asking?"

"_Was I talking to you mate?"_

"I'm not your mate. Now I'll give ye to the count of three to disappear."

"_I'm not going anywhere. See Stevie boy here owes me money and If he's gonna do a runner how am I gonna get what's owed to me?"_

"I don't give a fuck about your dodgy drug money."

"_Who the hell are you? Some jealous Boyfriend? Oh this is lovely."_

"Who I am is none of ye business. One…Two…"

And before Brendan could get to three Trevor had lunged forward at him, throwing punches and knocking him to the floor. The other men went for Ste and while he tried to fight back it was no use, they were just too strong for him. Brendan fought hard and soon gained the upper hand against Trevor, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Brendan's rage allowed him to free Ste from the other men, he made sure no one was going to come between them, not now they were this close to get their happy ever after.

"Steven are ye okay? Can ye stand? We need to go now!"

"_Yeah…I'm okay…it's nothing that I haven't gone through before."_

"Look we really need to get going. The police will be looking for me soon and this lot ain't gonna stay down forever._"_

"_Like I said Bren…I'm ready."_

"That's my boy."

Brendan helped Ste to his feet and together they moved as quickly as they could to the black BMW that was parked close by and owned by the drug dealing scum that Brendan had just knocked out.

"Shit, the keys!"

"_I've got this one Bren. I used to hot wire cars all the time."_

"Beauty and brains hey Steven…I'm a lucky man."

Brendan watched as his boy took control and within minutes he had the engine running. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and time was certainly running out for Brendan, only this time he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"_Come on Brendan we've got to go."_

Ste moved across to the passenger side, while Brendan jumped in the driver's seat and without looking back he drove away leaving the life he once knew behind.

"_Have you got a plan Bren?"_

"The only plan I had was to come and get ye Steven. Now I don't know what to do. We have no passports and not a lot of money."

"_How about Cheryl, couldn't she help us?"_

"I don't want to involve her in this mess, it's too dangerous.

"_Yeah I forgot about poor defenseless Cheryl. How would she cope? Bren she owes you, she owes us." _

"Ye right Steven, she's our only chance."

"_Really? You are actually gonna listen to me?"_

"Yep I really am. I love ye don't I?"

"_You'd better."_

"We'll have to get the ferry over; ye got enough money for that Steven?"

"_Yeah I think so. I have Trevor's money don't I?"_

"It's seems right somehow going back to Ireland with ye. We should have stayed in Dublin when we had the chance shouldn't we?"

"_If only we could go back hey Bren?"_

Brendan fell silent after that. He couldn't cope with the what if's, it made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. Life before could've been so easy but he knew that it would be difficult now; that they would always be running, but he couldn't live another day on this earth without Ste and he would take any chance that he could to be with him.

"_Are we taking the car on the ferry Bren?"_

"I don't think we should. We need to lose it as soon as possible. We don't want anyone following us do we?"

"_Do you think they will?"_

"They have to find us first Steven."

Brendan and Ste arrived at the ferry terminal and with Trevor's drug money they brought two one way tickets to Belfast. They were lucky enough to find seats away from any other people; at least they could talk and be with each other. Brendan was realistic though, he knew that eventually he'd be caught, put back in prison and left to rot, but right now he wanted to enjoy every second of being with Ste. Brendan stared at Ste intently, like he was looking at him for the first time. He could spend forever looking into those blue eyes, nothing else made any sense to him. Ste felt warmth in his soul, warmth he had forgotten about, warmth he only felt when Brendan looked at him that way.

Brendan couldn't stay away anymore, any space between them was too far away for his liking and he pulled Ste to him and almost climbed into his skin. Ste laughed out loud, that annoying donkey laugh, but Brendan had never been happier to hear it. Brendan hands rested behind the back of Ste's neck and he pulled him even closer, their lips crashing together and merging into one. Their gentle moans grew louder as their lust filled kiss, full of passion, playing and curling around each other's tongues became a desperate need for more. Both of them trembling, their whole bodies shaking, was it even possible to be nervous and ready to explore each other at the same time?

"_Bren…we…can't do this now."_

"We can if we be quiet Steven."

"_Not here, meet me in the toilet in a few minutes."_

"The toilet, how romantic."

"_Brendan, I wanna fuck not a candlelit dinner."_

"It's just not how I wanted it to be."

"_I forgive you. Now don't keep me waiting. I need you."_

"Stop talking then Steven."

Ste almost ran to the toilet, nothing would stop him from being intimate with the man he loves more than anything in the whole world. Brendan tried waiting a few minutes but the thought of being inside his boy was too much for him and he followed his beautiful lover almost immediately.

"_Bit small in here init Bren?"_

"It's big enough Steven…now come here."

Brendan took the lead, stripping Ste of his clothes within seconds. His eyes taking in every bit of him, it had been way too long. His hands touched him urgently and as he felt every bit of skin his desire for him grew. He'd missed him, he'd missed this and the need to be inside him was overwhelming. Ste broke away leaving Brendan breathless and sat down on the toilet seat. He pulled Brendan towards him and pulled down the grey joggers that were more like something he would wear. Brendan stood in front of Ste wearing no boxers and fully erect, Ste gasped at the sight before him and took every inch of him in his mouth.

He sucked on him ferociously, engulfing him whole, chewing and licking him like he couldn't get enough and he couldn't. Brendan pulled off his jumper and held on to Ste's head, enjoying the ride his boy was giving him. He had been on the receiving end of Ste's talents many times before, but this time was even more amazing if that was at all possible and Ste didn't let up until he felt Brendan's warm cum at the back of his throat. Ste lovingly swallowed all of the beautiful mess he created.

"That was amazing Steven…ye just get better and better."

"_It's you Bren. You bring out the best in me."_

Brendan found Ste's lips again; as he plunged his tongue into Ste's mouth he could taste his own cum. He grabbed Ste's cock and began stroking it fanatically, wildly and Ste almost lost control.

"I'm hard again Steven…tell me what ye want!"

"_You know what I want…"_

"Tell me…beg me…"

"_I'm begging you to fuck me Brendan…please…now. Fuck me hard now."_

"God I've missed ye."

Brendan didn't waste any more time and pulled Ste up for another kiss, a kiss that left him wanting more and more. Brendan then turned him around and bent him over slightly. Ste rested his hands against the toilet wall in front of him and bent over even further.

"I need to make you wet."

"_Just fuck me Bren. I don't care…I want to feel it. I want it like this."_

Brendan entered him deeply, giving him everything all at once. Ste moaned loudly, but being fucked this way was what he wanted and Brendan was not going to disappoint him. Brendan's heart was pounding and the feeling of being inside Ste was like nothing else in the world. Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's cock again and pumped it hard, bringing them to an intense climax together. It was all over in minutes but neither one had been more satisfied. Everything felt right now they had shared themselves with each other.

"_Wow Bren…that was…"_

"I know Steven…I know."

"_I really do love you."_

"I love you too Steven…more than you'll ever know."

After retrieving their clothes, they made their way back to their seats. Brendan wrapped his arm possessively around Ste and watched as his beautiful boy fell asleep. Brendan was too scared to sleep; he had to protect his ultimate treasure that was now snoring into his chest.

_**Please review xx xx xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Last Dance**

**Chapter Three :)**

Brendan held on so tightly to Ste, nothing else mattered but him and if he died in this moment he would at least die a happy man. He wanted a future with Ste more than anything, but Ste was right he threw it all away that night he took the fall for Chez. Nothing could ever make it right, a confession to four murders made sure of that. Even if Brendan told the truth about Seamus, he still had three other murders to pay for. His life was over, he knew it and Ste knew it. The only way that they could be together was to go on the run. It would be hard, constantly looking over their shoulders, making feelings of paranoia surface, but anything was better than living apart. Brendan knew he should have never left Ste, if he could turn back time and do it all different he would, but he can't undo what's been done, he can't even put it right, at least not in the way he wanted to. Brendan wanted to try though, try and have some kind of future with Ste, even though that future may not be for very long. Right now every second counted.

"Steven…Steven, It's time to wake up, we're here." Brendan nudged Ste gently, urging him to wake up.

"_Are we here already Bren? I could sleep for a week me."_ Replied Ste sleepily.

Brendan smiled lovingly at him as he stretched and yawned. This is how he had pictured their mornings together many times alone in his cold and lonely cell. He had also pictured their mornings filled with cuddles and touches and warmth and ecstasy. He hoped they would at least share a few like that before returning to his prison.

"As soon as we get off the ferry we'll get a cab to Chez's okay? Do ye still have her address Steven?"

"_Yes I still have it. Do you think she'll be pleased to see us?"_

"I think she'll be pleased to see ye, but then who wouldn't."

"_She was dead worried about_ _you the last time I spoke to her. What about Nate though? Do you think he will be okay with us just turning up?"_

"Leave Nate to me Steven, like ye said Chez owes us; she'll get him to be okay."

"_I just worry that's all. I don't think I could survive losing you again."_

"Just remember I'll always be with ye even when I'm not. Ye are everything to me Steven and as long as I'm alive I will fight for us. I love ye very much."

"_I love you too."_

"Right then let's go."

They got off the ferry and flagged down the nearest taxi. Brendan couldn't help but feel edgy and distracted; it wouldn't take long for the police to figure out where he'd gone. Once they did he would have to say goodbye to Steven all over again, only this time it would kill him.

As they pulled up in front of the grand house where Cheryl now lived, Brendan wondered if Ste had given the taxi man the right address. It was massive with acres and acres of land. Brendan felt happy knowing that his baby sister was being taken care of, knowing that she was living a life fit for a queen. While Ste felt resentment, resentment that was growing daily and no matter how hard he tried to forgive Cheryl he couldn't when he still blamed her for everything. She would have to live with the guilt forever though and that was Ste's only comfort. Cheryl didn't just kill Seamus that night; she killed a part of Ste and Brendan too. A part that will never be fixed no matter how fast they run.

"_Are you gonna knock then?"_

"Yeah I'm just glad she has all this, I'm glad she is happy."

"_Let's just knock yeah Brendan."_

"What's up Steven?"

"_Nothing, nothing's wrong, okay?"_

"Remember Steven I know ye."

"_It's just you being glad that your Cheryl has this life now, but you forget it came at a price and it cost me my future, your future…our future. You just don't have to seem so happy about it that's all."_

"The thing is Steven I have always known that ye deserve better, maybe I was hoping you'd find it. I have brought ye down, taken away ye kids when all I want Is for ye to be happy."

"_I am happy now. I'm happy with you."_

"Then let's not waste this time together, not when every moment is precious."

Brendan takes a deep breath and knocks on the door with Ste standing by his side. Ste takes Brendan's hand in his and holds on to it tightly. Brendan watches closely as the door begins to open and when he sees his sister standing there, mouth opened with her head full of curls and her usual attire on he rushes towards her and wraps his arms around her.

"Brendan oh my god is that really you?" Screams Cheryl excitedly.

_"No Chez it's Mary Poppins…of course it's me!"_

"What are you doing here? How did you get out? And Ste love, you're together again. You don't know how happy this makes me."

_"Better late than never hey Cheryl?"_

"Anyway guys come on in; I want to hear about everything."

Brendan held out his hand for Ste to take and pulled him towards him. He could see the bitterness that he was feeling and he didn't want him to feel that way, not after everything he has been through. This is their time now and he didn't want anything to get in the way of that. They all made their way inside and Brendan waited for the twenty questions which he knew were about to come.

"How come you're even here Bren? I don't understand."

_"I clicked my shoes and said there's no place like home."_

"Seriously I thought you'd never get out, you must have a good lawyer. God it's so good to see you both."

_"Chez I don't have a good lawyer."_

"Then how are you here? What did you do?"

_"I'm on the run chez and I need your help."_

"Oh my god you never learn do you."

_"That's well out of order Cheryl, have you forgotten why he's even in prison? Playing princess really must have messed with your head." _Added an angry Ste.

"That's not fair Ste. I just don't want my brother getting into any more trouble."

_"Any more trouble, what planet are you from? He's going to rot in prison, this was his only option."_

"Steven just leave it, it was a mistake coming here."

_"No I won't leave it Bren, she owes you remember. She stole our future."_

"I'm sorry Ste, how many times do I have to tell you. I never meant for any of this. You have to believe me."

_"If you really are sorry then you'll help us."_

"We need somewhere to stay for a bit and maybe some transport and a bit of cash. I'm sorry I had to get ye involved Chez, but I didn't know what else to do. I can't live without him, ye know that."

_"Please Cheryl."_

"Of course I will help you; I will do all I can. I'm sorry you guys it's just a bit of a shock that's all."

Cheryl wrapped her arms around them both and let the tears fall from her eyes. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't feel guilty. She blamed herself completely; if it wasn't for her then they would be living their happy ever after by now, but one stupid mistake put stop to that. She shot Seamus because she didn't want him hurting Brendan anymore, only now she is the one that is hurting him.

"Where's Nate? I'm not sure he will be as willing to help us."

_"Maybe we should just do this on our own Bren?"_

"No Ste love I want to help. As for Nate your timing is perfect. He is away on business. You both look like you could do with a nice bath and something to eat. Why don't you get yourselves sorted and I'll make some food. Come on I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

Cheryl showed them into one of the guest rooms, that was nearly as big as Ste's flat. Brendan needed to think about what to do next; he didn't want to let Ste down again. Chez closed the door leaving them alone and Brendan pulled Ste close to him and held on to him as if his life depended on it. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do and it scared the shit out of him.

**Not sure how many more chapters this will have, all depends on the response.**

**Please review xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Dance**

**Chapter four :)**

Brendan held on to Ste tighter than he ever had before, Ste could feel the desperation in his embrace and it made his heart ache. He knew Brendan was scared, he could feel it, but he was just as scared. He couldn't be without him now. Brendan finally let go of Ste and made his way into the bathroom maybe a shower would help to clear his head. He turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. Brendan stepped into the shower and let the warm water drown him. It felt good having a shower where there was no noise. In prison Brendan would try and block out the sound of the other inmates, but it didn't always work. Sometimes they were just too loud and sometimes a few of them were brave enough to try it on with him, all though after a few harsh words they never tried again. How could he give himself to another man with Ste constantly in his head? He would've felt like he was cheating and anyway his hand did the job just fine and his imagination did even better.

Brendan's head wasn't clearing and he struggled to think of a master plan, a way out of this mess, a way where he could live as normally as possible with a man that he loves more than anything in the world. If only he had a passport, at least then they could leave the country. Time was running out and Brendan felt sure that he couldn't fix it this time. It was his choice to go to prison in the first place. If he hadn't have been so stupid none of this would be happening now. He could've just told the truth, told them what Seamus had done, but playing the hero was more important to him. He regretted his decision the minute they closed the cell door. Brendan felt totally lost now and here in the shower where he already had water running down his face he let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't hold it together anymore and sooner or later the police would find him and rip him from Ste's life leaving him broken all over again. Brendan felt a pair of arms wrap around him and then the touch of gentle kisses all over his back. Ste had joined him in the shower, distracting him from his thoughts and Brendan felt grateful for that.

"_Hey Bren are you okay?"_

Brendan turns around to face Ste, he knows he can't hide the fact that he's been crying, but he doesn't care anymore. He wants Ste to know how much he loves him and how badly he needs him in his life.

"Yeah I am now."

"_Have you been crying?"_

"It's nothing for ye to worry about."

"_But Bren…"_

I just don't wanna be without ye ever again. I wish I could take it all back, I'd do it all so different."

"_But were together now aren't we? And we're gonna go somewhere where we can always be together."_

"I hope so Steven. It's just I…"

And before Brendan could finish Ste had silenced him with a kiss. Brendan submitted to Ste completely giving him everything he had. Their tongues tangled together like a knot, their hands urgently grabbing at each other's skin, desperately trying to get even closer. Brendan's hands found their way down to Ste's arse and he gave it a tight squeeze making their bodies collide together. Ste let out a moan into Brendan's mouth which made their kiss became even more frenzied. Brendan needed to show Ste just how good he made him feel so he reluctantly broke away from their kiss and turned Ste around.

"Jesus Steven ye get even more beautiful."

Brendan bent Ste over a little so that he had a better view of everything and Ste was only too happy to put his assets on show, making Brendan almost drool. Ste put one hand on the shower wall and the other hand on his growing hardness. He pulled up and down on his cock making Brendan wild with lust. Brendan couldn't get enough of the show that Ste had put on for him and with the steady flow of the water running all over them Brendan inserted a finger inside Ste's tight hole making him moan with pleasure. Ste pushed back on to it, needing more and Brendan was only too happy to oblige. He slowly inserted another finger into Ste, pushing his boundaries and making him squirm with delight. Brendan picked up the pace with his fingers and explored Ste thoroughly.

"God ye feel so good Steven. I want ye so badly."

"_I want you Bren; I need to feel you deep inside me."_

Brendan pulled his fingers out of Ste and lined his hard throbbing cock up to his hole. He longed for Ste, every part of his body ached for him and nothing would ever feel better to him than this. Brendan slowly eased himself into Ste and god he felt incredible. Brendan soon picked up the pace; thrusting into Ste with such a force that it almost took Ste's breath away. Ste had increased his own pace too and was now beating his cock fanatically, desperately needing a release.

"_I'm gonna cum Brendan. I want you to cum with me."_

"Inside?"

"_Yeah…inside."_

They exploded together after reaching new levels of ecstasy, neither one wanting to detach themselves from one another. They didn't want to remember just how bad things were, not now, not with this moment being perfect.

"That was incredible. I love ye Steven Hay, very much."

"_I love you too Brendan Brady."_

"I'd love to stay with ye this way all day, but I think we need to make a move. They will come here eventually won't they?"

They both rinse themselves off under the warm water before Brendan turns off the shower. They grab a towel and enter the bedroom.

"_So where are we gonna go Bren?"_

"Honestly I really don't know. I'm sorry that I've come here without a plan. I just wanted to see ye. I needed to see ye. I've let ye down again."

"_You haven't let me down again Bren. I don't care that you have no plan. I just want to be with you and I know that between us all we will think of something."_

"Ye have too much faith in me Steven."

"_Always have and I always will."_

"What did I do to deserve ye hey?"

"_I could say the same to you."_

"I should've never left ye. Come on gorgeous let's get dressed."

They had barley finished getting dressed when Cheryl knocked on the door. Her timing was perfect as always.

"_Sorry to disturb you guys, but I've made you both something to eat."_

"Okay Chez were just coming okay?"

"_Yeah when you're ready."_

Brendan pulled Ste in for another kiss, a slow meaningful kiss that meant so much and after leaving Ste breathless, Brendan led the way downstairs. Chez had cooked a big hearty fry up and the smell of the food was almost too much for Brendan. Cheryl was acting strange; she had a nervous energy about her and it made Ste feel on edge. Brendan of course was too busy tucking into the big plate of grub to notice, but Ste being more sensitive noticed everything.

"_What's the matter Cheryl?"_

"Um…nothing Ste love."

"_Don't lie I know that look. What's happened?"_

"It was on the news…Brendan escaping, I've just seen it now and I really think that they might come here first."

"_Shit did you hear that Brendan?"_

"I heard it Steven."

"_We need to go now! We need to get out of here. Brendan PLEASE!"_

"Where are we gonna go? We don't have anywhere to go."

"_So you're just gonna leave me? I won't survive it this time."_

Brendan knew he couldn't just do nothing and as much as it pained him to leave the feast in front of him Steven was more important.

"I'm sorry Steven. Chez get me any spare money ye can and we'll need a car. Can ye do that for me?"

"_Yes of course Brendan. I just wish you didn't have to go. You've just got here and I'm gonna miss you."_

"I know Chez and who knows maybe our paths will cross again one day. Now quick as you can."

Cheryl returned with some cash and the keys to Nate's Land Rover.

"_Please be careful Bren and look after Ste. I wish you guys didn't have to go. I wish we could all be together again. Now go and don't look back."_

Brendan and Ste said their goodbyes to a tearful Cheryl and got into the almost brand new Land Rover. They couldn't help but think how pissed Nate was going to be when he got home.

"Ye ready for this Steven?"

"_Yes no regrets Bren and no looking back."_

Brendan and Ste drove away totally unaware of the dangers that watched them from the shadows.

**Please review my beautiful reviewers xx xx xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Dance**

**Chapter Five :)**

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm really trying hard to catch up on all my Fic's. This one is close to completion. Thank you for any reviews :)**

Brendan knew that time was running out for him, he could feel the walls closing in and there was nothing that he could do about it. The police would soon be hot on their trail and Ste would be ripped away from him once again. The thought sickened him, made him want to curl up and die, but it was time to face facts and accept that in this lifetime Ste's future is without him. Brendan knew that being separated again would destroy both of them, but he had to try and get Ste to see sense, he had to try and make him go home, for his kids at least. They drove in silence but Brendan's free hand rested lovingly on Ste's leg; he needed to have some kind of contact with him, he craved it. Ste was totally unaware that Brendan was driving back to the ferry terminal, it wasn't until Brendan stopped the car that Ste realised where they were.

"_What are we doing here Bren?"_

"I can't do this to ye Steven. I can't let ye risk your future for me. Ye need to go home. We can't keep pretending that everything's gonna be okay because deep down we both knew how this was gonna end."

"_I don't have a future Bren. There is no me without you, when are you gonna accept that? If you really think that I'm gonna walk away from you then you're even crazier than I thought. I'm not losing you again."_

"We are on borrowed time already Steven don't ye get that? I thought we could be together, but I wasn't thinking things through properly. The police won't be far behind us and you'll end up going to prison too. It's not a life I want for you."

"_I can't believe you are saying all of this. I thought you couldn't live without me? Well I'm not living without you…not again."_

"Get out of the car Steven."

"_No!"_

Brendan knew that it was pointless asking Ste so he got out of the car and walked round to his side instead. Brendan opened the door and released Ste's seat belt. He knew he wouldn't come quietly and although Ste kicked and screamed Brendan still managed to pull him from the car with ease.

"Don't make this any harder Steven…please."

"_Do you know what Brendan, I would've done anything for you right and this is how you treat me. If you loved me you wouldn't push me away now."_

"It's because I love ye that I'm doing this. I want more for ye. I want ye to have a future."

"_I've got one with you."_

"I wish that were true."

"_Well if you leave me again, then see them railings over there? I'm gonna throw myself over them and make sure that when I fall into the water I don't come back up again."_

"Ye wouldn't."

"_Yes Brendan I would."_

"I can't take ye with me, I don't even know where to go. I can't stand to lose ye again, at least this way we get to say goodbye."

"_I'm done with talking now. I'll see you in that next life."_

"Steven don't be stupid."

"_You asked for this Bren."_

Brendan watched as Ste walked slowly over to the railings. He would've stopped him if he really thought that he was going to do it, but Brendan knew that Ste was just trying to get his way. But the closer he got to the railings, the more determined he looked and Brendan wasn't so sure If he was joking or not.

"Okay, okay ye win Steven." Brendan shouted.

He turned around and smiled at Brendan, totally unaware of the car that was vastly approaching him. Brendan saw the danger immediately, but it was too late.

"Steven watch out!"

Brendan tried his hardest to get to Ste, but someone had already grabbed him and shoved him in the still moving car. Brendan quickly got back into the Land Rover and followed closely behind. Brendan regretted pushing Ste away and taking him to the ferry terminal. What was he thinking? He should've known that being together was the only way, but now some pretty fucked up people have Ste and his life hangs in the balance.

Ste felt sick all of a sudden. He knew these men; he'd seen all three of them before. He knew what they were capable of; he'd experienced it first hand, only this time they were using him as bait, it was Brendan they really wanted. Trevor sat in the back like a king on his throne. His face was beaten and bruised, but his stern looking demeanor remained and the way he was staring at Ste right now made his blood run cold.

"Hello Stevie. Did you miss me?"

"…_."_

"I'll take the silence as a no then shall I?"

"_What do you want Trevor?"_

"That fella of yours, Brendan isn't it? Well I want him."

"_He has nothing to do with this."_

"He has everything to do with this. This isn't just about drugs or money anymore. This is about what that dirty queer did to me. Have you seen my face?" Shame that boyfriend of yours is so predictable."

"_Don't you dare even think about laying one hand on him? It's me you want."_

"Don't flatter yourself Stevie boy. This is bigger than you now. Lets see how much that boyfriend of yours really cares about you."

Brendan stayed close to the fast moving BMW. It was exactly the same as the car he had drove to the ferry in only this one was silver in colour. He knew who would be inside, he could tell on their first meeting that Trevor wasn't the type of guy who just let's things go. It was all about revenge now. Brendan felt scared, not for himself, but for Ste, this was a prime example of a world that Brendan didn't want for him.

Brendan could See Ste looking at him out of the window and his heart ached for him. Brendan almost heard the familiar switch go off inside him and as it did he felt pure adrenaline rushing through his veins. Nothing in this world would keep him from making sure that Ste got out of this in one piece, even if it meant he died because of it. Death sounded far better than the four walls of his prison cell.

Brendan noticed that the passenger door had swung open a few times, he imagined Ste trying to escape and then he imagined Trevor smacking him one as punishment. The silver BMW changed course, coming off the main road altogether, Brendan swerved a little but managed to stay following. He knew where ever they were going that it wouldn't be good for either of them and as they drove up to the edge of a cliff, Brendan's felt his panic intensify.

**Please review xx xx xx **


End file.
